


Daughter of the Kraken

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Built up emotions, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreadfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyke, Yara attempts to rescue Theon, iron islands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: (Set during and after s4ep06)How does Yara cope with not being able to rescue her brother? How does she deal with the bottled up emotions and the feeling of failure? The people around her show interest in her well-being but none of them truly understand her inner struggle. That is... until she meets a girl from Lannisport.





	1. The Dreadfort

Defying her father had been one of the hardest things Yara Greyjoy had ever done. But choosing to rescue Theon, that was easy. She pictured her brother rotting away in a cell at the Dreadfort, his dignity reduced to nothing and it pained her to imagine herself standing by. She swiftly assembled a crew of the best warriors on the Iron Islands and set sail for the other side of the world.

In the months it took to travel there, she pictured ways to kill Theon’s, captor. She could drive her axe deep into his chest and watch as he realised his fate. She could give a quick death and slit his throat. Or she could leave him on a beach to drown, water slowly rising until it consumes him, as is the way men are executed on Pyke.  Her hair was short when they left, but it had reached below shoulder length after months at sea.  
Every time they docked, all she could think about was Theon. Was he dead already? What other parts of him had the Bolton bastard cut off him. She lay in a brothel bed, a girl under her arm gently stroking her chest, but Yara just stared at the ceiling.  
“You alright, sweet?” The girl asked.  
“Yes. I just have a few things on my mind…” Yara replied, her answer trailing off.  
“I can clear your mind in ya want me too…” The girl giggled, tickling Yara’s chest where her shirt was open at the front.  
“Don’t worry, love.” Yara responded, not looking over.  
“Oh come on,” The girl continued, swinging her leg over Yara and sitting up across her lap, straddling her. “Don’t ‘cha wanna have some fun while you’re at shore?” She leant down and quickly planted a kiss on Yara’s lips.  
“You’re naughty!” Yara said, pushing the girl off. “But I think I just need the pleasure of your company tonight.”  
“That’s extra!” The girl joked as she retreated to her spot under Yara’s arm, resting her head on the stronger woman’s chest, allowing Yara to fiddle with her long red hair.  
“I hope ya get what you’re looking for when ya head North…” The girl said softly.  
“Thanks, love.”

 

~------+------~

 

“I give you until the full moon to order all Ironborn scum out of the North and back to those shit-stained rocks you call home.” Yara read the message to her men as they began their final approach to the Dreadfort. “On the first night of the full moon I will hunt down every islander still on our lands and flay them living. The way I flayed the twenty Ironborn scum I found at Winterfell.  
In the box you’ll find a special gift, Theon’s favourite toy. He cried when I took it away from him. Leave the North now or more boxes will follow, with more Theon. Signed Ramsay Snow, natural-born son of Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and Warden of the North.”  
She looked up from the paper and directly addressed her men, her voice filled with passion.  
“They skinned our countrymen and they mutilated my brother! Your prince! Your prince! Everything they’ve done to him, they’ve also done to you! As long as they can hurt our prince with impunity, the word _Ironborn_ means nothing!”

When night fell, they loaded into the small boats and silently drifted toward the beaches of the Dreadfort. Yara lead her men as they landed the boats on the shore, ordering a few men to remain behind. She took the rest of her men to the bordering walls where they grappled up the stone. Yara hooked her axe into the first Bolton man she saw and her men followed her up behind the crenulations of the fort. They spread out like a wave, efficiently taking out approaching men. A few Boltons spilled out a doorway and the Ironborn took two of them out before Yara lunged at the final one, axe to his throat.  
“Theon Greyjoy!” She spat, the young boy looked terrified.  
“I…I don’t…” He stuttered.  
“I’m here for Theon Greyjoy! Take me to the dungeons!” The boys faced relaxed for a moment,  
“He’s not in the dungeons…”

Yara dragged the boy through the compound until they entered the kennels.  
“Last cage on the right…” The boy whimpered.  
“Thank you.” Yara’s voice was barely audible as she slit the boy’s throat with her axe, his body dropping to the floor. She took the torch from her first mate and headed for the cage. She looked inside and saw her brother. He had recoiled in the corner of the cage, staring up at his sister with a look that was only fear. She looked down at him, disgusted and concerned.  
“We’re going home.” She said, breaking the lock of the cage with her axe. Theon immediately started to protest.  
“You’re alright. It’s me, Yara.” She leant into the cage, approaching her brother.  
“You can’t trick me!” He said frantically, “Tell him. Tell him he couldn’t trick me!” What was he thinking?  
“I’m not tricking you, Theon! I’m saving you!” Yara raised her voice.  
“Not Theon! Reek! My name is Reek!” Theon said.  
“If they catch us down here, we’re trapped!” Yara’s second yelled.  
“Help me with him!” Yara ordered reaching in to grab her brother’s arm.  
“No, you can’t! You can’t!” Theon protested. The dogs in the kennel began to bark.  
“You’re Theon Greyjoy!” She yelled.  
“I don’t believe that! I know who I am! Reek! Reek! Loyal Reek! Good Reek! I’ve always been Reek!” He chanted. Yara and her men attempted to restrain him but as the dogs grew louder they were no longer alone in the kennels. Ramsay Bolton and his men flooded into the tiny space. The bastard was shirtless and covered in fresh cuts and blood. Theon struggled against the arms holding him as his supposed ‘master’ drew closer.  
“This is turning into a lovely evening.” Ramsay laughed before leaping toward the Ironborn. The battle that ensued was contained but chaotic. Bolton and Ironborn men clashed steel and bones crunched beneath shields. Ramsay cut through his opponents with ease as Yara struggled to keep hold of her brother. As Ramsay got closer, Theon twisted back toward the cage, taking Yara’s arm with him. She kept hold of him and tried to pull him back but he looked at her wildly before biting into her forearm.  
“Ahhhhh! Theon!” She screamed as she involuntarily let him go. He retreated into the small cage and Yara was forced into combat. She swung her axe at approaching enemies, blocking swords and slicing their men open. Blood splatted onto her face, dripping down her nose and chin. She ducked beneath a punch and cut the foe down the back with one swing, killing him. Suddenly the fighting subsided and the Ironborn stood opposite the Bolton’s, Ramsay planted between Yara and Theon. Over the barking of the hounds, Yara addressed the bastard,  
“Give me my brother, and no more of your men will die.” She panted.  
“You’ve got bigger balls than he ever did.” Ramsay said, gesturing to Yara and then to Theon. “But with those, big balls of yours,” He removed a key from his belt. Yara looked at Theon and he stared at Ramsay. “How fast can you run?” She stared in disbelief at her brother, who did not acknowledge her. Anger brewed within her as Ramsay unlocked the cages containing the hounds. Theon was a lost cause. She could not do anything for him now but die and that would not increase the chances of his survival. As the first cage swung open she gave Theon one last look before turning around and sprinting from the kennels with her men. Anger pulsed through her as they out-ran the hounds and repelled down the walls that they entered from and landed back on the murky beach. Her remaining men swiftly passed her and boarded the small boats.  
“Make for the ship!” Yara commanded and she leaped into a boat.  
“But your brother?” One of her crew stated. Her heart breaking, she looked out to sea and said,  
“My brother’s dead.”


	2. Leave Me Be

Yara bypassed all the men on the deck of the Black Wind and charged right for her cabin. After slamming the door, she knocked over two chairs with vicious shoves. She picked up a mug and threw it against a wall sending its contents spilling everywhere. She looked over to the bed she had prepared for Theon in her cabin, untouched when it shouldn’t have been. Anger and betrayal filled her body as she screamed kicked the furniture. Her baby brother has been reduced to a pet, a pet that doesn’t even remember its own name. Reek? That’s what he called himself. Reek. Ramsay truly is the monster she’d been warned about. Was her brother being punished right now? Or was he receiving some sick reward for remaining loyal?

After her hands had become callused from hitting various things in the cabin, she collapsed against the back of the door and slid to the floor.  
“Captain, are you alright?” She heard through the door.  
“Leave me be!” She yelled in reply, wanting nothing more than to be alone in her failure. Alone with the fact that her baby brother was still in the clutches of that monster, even after she sailed for months with the best warriors on the Iron Islands to bring him home.

Her mind went numb. She sat on the floor and stared at the opposite wall.  
“Captain?” A tentative voice said from the other side of the door. “Lady Yara?” It was one of the cabin boys, probably only twelve years old.  
“What is it?” She replied.  
“Do you want food, captain?” He said. He’s a sweet boy.  
“No. Please go.” She sighed.  
“You really should eat. It’s been more than six hours since the battle.”  
“Six hours?” She laughed. Had she really been in there for six hours?  
“Yes, m’lady. I have some supper here if you want it.”  
“Why don’t you take it for yourself, Reed?” She replied, starting to bore of this conversation.  
“Because, captain. You need to eat.” He said.  
“Maybe later…” Yara trailed off, “Reed, please go away…” She put her head between her knees and clutched at her hair. The boy gave no reply. Outside, she could hear her remaining men praying for their fallen comrades. Praying that they are greeted by the Drowned God in his halls where they can finally feast. This was her fault. All those men died because of her stupidity. She finally stood, shaking on her feet and moved toward her bed. She lay down and turned on her side and pictured Theon laying in the other bed. She hated him, but that did not stop her from loving him even more. Now, her father will likely punish her for her failure and her brother will never come home.

 

~------+------~

 

_“Come on, Theon!” A young Yara whispered to her six-year-old brother as they crept down the dark halls of the castle._   
_“You’re not scared are you?” She giggled._   
_“No. I’m Ironborn.” He replied._   
_“Well hurry up then.”  She pulled on his arm as they neared the castle exit. They entered into the stables quietly and Yara chose a grey horse out from the rest. She quickly put the reigns on and untied it from it’s post._   
_“Up you get.” She said as she lifted her brother onto the horse before getting on behind him._   
_“Yara, I don’t think we should.” Theon protested._   
_“Don’t be stupid! Let’s go.” She signalled for the horse to go and they cantered out of the stables and into the night air._   
_“Father will punish us if he finds out.” Theon said._   
_“That’s why father won’t find out” She said, matter-of-factly._

_They rode for what seemed like half an hour before reaching a cliff face. Yara dismounted and helped her brother down before picking up a rock and tossing it from the cliff._   
_“What are you doing, Yara?” Theon asked before the rock could hit the water below._   
_“Having some fun, baby brother.” She laughed picking up another rock._   
_“Don’t call me that!” He retorted._   
_“Here,” She handing him the rock. “You throw it.” She stood back and allowed her brother to swing his arm back and release the rock into the air. She laughed and gave him a gentle shove._   
_“See. Isn’t this fun?”_   
_“I guess.” He replied, trying to contain a smile._

_Soon Theon laying down on the grassy cliff as Yara dug rocks from the ground and threw them into the sea. They were happy in their little defiant act._   
_“Yara, someone’s coming…” Theon said through the darkness. She grabbed her brother and held him close, straining her eyes to see who was out there._   
_“I’ve found them!” A man’s voice shouted. “Over here.” An Ironborn soldier approached the children on horseback._   
_“Stay back!” Yara yelled._   
_“Come now, little kraken, your father is very disappointed.” The soldier sighed._   
_“Leave us be. We’re just playing.” Yara said._   
_“In the middle of the night? Come on little lady.” He dismounted his horse and approached them. More men began to arrive._   
_“Come now.” He took Yara by the arm as another man lifted Theon onto his hip. “Let’s get back to the castle.”_   
_“Let me go!” Yara protested. But she was already being placed back on a horse with a soldier behind her, an arm wrapped around her torso._   
_“Let’s go, Lady Greyjoy.” The soldier said as they galloped back to the castle. Toward Balon and his fury._


	3. Honest Intentions

When the sun hit the bow of the ship the next day, Yara forced herself out of her cabin. She gently swung the door open and found her men standing in two lines, forming a path for her out to the main deck. They stood respectfully in silence as she acknowledged each of them and made her way forward. On the end of the left line stood Reed, smiling up at her.   
“Good morning, captain.” He said.   
“Morning Reed.” Yara ruffled his hair before continuing on to the man on the end of the right line, where her first mate, Cardriff, was standing.   
“My apologies, captain. We failed you.” He said sternly.  
“No.” Yara hesitated, “I failed you. I failed Theon.” She turned away and stepped up onto the forward bow. They managed to get away from the Dreadfort without pursuit and with no damage to the ship. She was grateful for that, but knew the journey home would be long.

That afternoon, Reed approached his captain as she rested against a mast on the forward deck. He held a mug of ale and a plate of food.   
“Here you are, captain.” He held the plate out to her.  
“I’m not hungry.” She said plainly.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t care, captain. You haven’t eaten since yesterday. How can you lead us if you starve to death?” He smiled before handing her the ale. She took it and took a tentative sip. She paused before asking,  
“Do you have any siblings, Reed?” She asked.  
“Yes, captain. I have an older brother. He’s a soldier up at Harlow on the other island.” He sounded excited.   
“Do you miss him?” She said, looking straight ahead.   
“I guess so.” Reed replied. He respected Yara a lot, and would do anything to protect his captain.   
“How you feel about your brother, is how I feel about Theon. Only I hate myself for it.”   
“You shouldn’t think that, m’lady. You’re a great captian.” Yara took another sip of the ale.   
“I may be. But I’m a horrible sister…” She sniffed, trying to remain composed.   
“I don’t believe that. The men said you wouldn’t have stood a chance against those hounds. You can’t save the prince from the grave.” Yara finally looked down at the boy. He picked up a bit of the rice and put it in his mouth.   
“It’s not poisoned, captain…” He smiled, but his eyes were filled with worry.   
“Thank you, Reed. You can go now.” She took the food from him on a wordless promise that she would eat it and he scurried back into the bowels of the ship.

 

~------+------~

 

The weeks went by and Yara only ate one meal a day. An anxiety grew within her as she grew further and further away from where Theon was being held captive. She no longer let her men see any emotion and she only gave orders when necessary. Their next stop over was in The Vale, where they had to pick up some supplies before they could keep moving.

Yara and Cardriff were flanked by their men as they entered a cliff-side township. Many peasants’ saw the krakens on their armour and fled the other way, not wanting to be attacked. But, the Ironborn had honest intentions today. They picked up the crates they needed and reluctantly paid the shop keep. Yara did not want to cause any un-necessary trouble on their return to Pyke. She had been told that Littlefinger now had significant ties in The Vale and was under suspicion that his little spies would be everywhere. Although she had never met him, she knew of his mysterious nature and even heard rumours that he may be one of the most powerful men in Westeros.

They returned to the ship within the day and set sail south.

 

~------+------~

 

“Are you alright, kraken girl?” The exotic voice asked. In the months since leaving the north, Yara had been alone with her thoughts far too often. Now they had reached Dorne, she had almost retreated fully into her mind.   
“Yes.” Yara replied to the Dornish whore she lay with. She didn’t plan on getting any company, but Cardriff said it would be good for her. _“Wake you back up.”_ He had said.   
“I’ve seen what you are experiencing before.” The woman said.   
“Hmm? And what’s that?” Yara replied smugly.   
“You’re depressed. Something has happened to you…” She said softly. Yara didn’t say anything.   
“I knew a boy that got so lost in his own mind that he was never himself again.” The woman sat up next to Yara and gave her quite a serious expression. “You want me to…?” She gestured to Yara’s groin and smiled. Yara felt so lazy, and just wanted to sleep. But the girl insisted on pleasuring her so she would _“get her money’s worth”._ Of course Yara enjoyed it, but she didn’t feel present in her own body. _What’s going on with you?_ She thought. She had one of the most beautiful women in the world sitting on top of her and she didn’t feel anything. 

  
“It’s okay. You can just lay there.” The dark skinned beauty leant down and planted kisses on Yara’s neck and chest. Then she moved her hands to Yara’s shoulders and stroked them before moving to her forearms. The area where Theon had bitten her felt as though it had ignited into flames.    
“Stop!” Yara said. Pushing the woman away and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Images of Theon in that cage flashing into her mind. Memories of the blood hitting her face and fleeing from the hound flooded her vision.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” The woman asked, wrapping her arm around Yara’s shoulder.   
“I can’t…” Yara strained.   
“What?” The other woman said softly.   
“I… can’t…” Her voice cracked and she began to shake.   
“It’s alright…” she tried to calm her, letting Yara’s head slip down to rest on her shoulder. She wasn’t quite sure how to help.   
“You’re okay…” Tears poured down Yara’s face and she began to sob in the woman’s arms.   
“Theon…” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”


	4. Nightmare

“Ramsay!” Yara shouted pulling herself upright and throwing the furs off her bed. Sweat dripped down her face and all over her body as she caught her breath. Panting, she took the flask from beside her and took a large drink of water.  
“Shit.”  
Nightmares like this woke her most nights now. Visions of Theon strapped to a cross, blood dripping from various cuts. Memories of their childhood together, before he was taken away by the Starks. She looked out the small window and saw the sun was beginning to rise. No point going back to sleep now. She dressed and left her cabin.

“You look like a mess, captian.” Cardriff found Yara leaning on the edge of the ship looking out as they continued to pass The Reach.  
“I don’t really sleep anymore.” She said, sighing.  
“Yeah, me neither.” He replied. He was a good man, and a genuine friend to Yara. She chose him to be her first mate herself. She is incredibly grateful that he survived the Dreadfort.  
“Thank you for standing by my me.” She said softly.  
“It’s my duty. I’m far more loyal than most of the Ironborn. I know a true leader when I see one.” He smiled.  
“Listen, I know you aren’t looking forward to getting back to Pyke.” He said.  
“Balon… He was already disappointed. But now…” She stopped. “I’ve brought shame to my house.”  
“It’s difficult.” He agreed.  
“When we reach Lannisport, let yourself loose. Regain your energy. You need to relax.” He tossed her two gold coins. “Get yourself a beautiful woman and forget about your troubles.”  
“Are you serious?” Yara turned to him. Slightly disappointed that this was his idea of therapy.  
“Aye, I am. It helps me!” He chuckled. “Besides, I know you’ve tried already at our past stop-overs, but who knows… You might find ‘the one’” He gave her a large pat on the back, winding her for a moment before leaving her alone with her thoughts once again.

They were to reach Lannisport the next day, and Yara barely slept at all that night. But when she did, she was consumed by a nightmare:

_Ramsay was standing over Theon, who was whimpering on the floor. She was chained to a wall on the other side of the room, forced to watch as Ramsay cut off her brother’s ears and cut off more of his fingers. She begged for mercy, for him to take her instead. Realising that despite her pride, she truly wanted her brother to be safe, whatever the cost. ‘I should have fought those goddamned dogs’ she thought. Theon streaked and Ramsay cut deep into his chest, then he turned to Yara and charged at her with his blade, driving it into her stomach_ – waking her.

She sat bolt upright in bed, clutching at her belly and gasping for air.  
“Lady Yara, are you okay?” Reed called through the door.  
“Umm… Yes! Go back to sleep, Reed.” She yelled back.  
“It’s just, you were calling out. Screaming for Theon, swearing and screaming.” HE sounding concerned.  
“Please go back to bed…” Yara replied. “I’m alright.” Once she heard the boy walk away she lay back down, staring at the ceiling. When would this stop?

 

~------+------~

 

Cardriff patted Yara on the back as they de-boarded at Lannisport the next evening.  
“Have fun,” He chuckled. “The men will probably head in once they’ve taken care of the ship.”  
“See ya, mate.” She turned back to him and gave a wave as she walked into the city. She wasn’t wearing her armour in order to be less recognisable. You can never be sure when there are Lannister’s around. She didn’t enter the first brothel she saw, but she walked around the city aimlessly for a while before entering an establishment with a purple flag at the entrance.

She was given strange looks as she walked through the doorframe. Many girls that were pre-occupied turned to her and glared. But a few smiled and waved. At the back of the room, a man grabbed a girls are who had turned to look at Yara.  
“What you lookin’ at?” He spat.  
“Her…” She pointed at Yara.  
“I pay you to look at me, girl!” He slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor. Yara immediately charged over, pushing the man back.  
“What gives you the right to treat her that way?” She exclaimed.  
“Stupid bitch!” He regained his balance and swung a punch at her. She moved out of the way and punched him in the side. He lunged for her again but she swung around behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck, locking it in place with her other arm. He grappled at her arm and she squeezed tighter and within twenty seconds, he was unconscious. She let his body drop to the floor and stepped over him, holding her hand out to the young woman she had intervened for.

“Are you alright?” Yara said. The woman rose and looked at the man on the ground and then at Yara.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” She rubbed her cheek and let out a sound of pain. “I’ll be alight. I’ve had worse.”  
“What’s your name?” Yara asked. The woman stood up straight and regained her composure before replying.  
“Evelyn…”


	5. Evelyn

Evelyn led Yara through a curtain and through a door into a room with purple banners hanging above a bed with furs of brown and grey. She sat down on the bed while Yara stood a few steps back.   
“Thank you for what you did.” She said softly.   
“You don’t need to thank me.” Yara replied.   
“It was very brave.” She held out her hand to Yara, who stepped forward to take it.   
“It was nothing.” She shrugged.  
“That one’s been bothering me for a while.” She looked down and let go of Yara’s hand.  
“I can’t stand by when something like that is happening.”  
“Why is that?” She enquired.   
“My father used to beat me.” Yara said plainly, trying not to bring the memories forward.   
“I never knew my father. I was born here.”   
“A bastard?”  
“Indeed. Evelyn Hill.”  
“That doesn’t make you any less beautiful…” Yara looked back at her, taking another step forwards so she was right in front of Evelyn.   
“Thank you m’lady.” She giggled.   
“Can I call you Eve?” Yara asked, smiling for the first time in a while.   
“Of course, m’lady!” She grabbed hold of Yara’s hips and pulled her to stand between her legs.  
“What should I call you?”   
“My name is Yara.”   
“That’s a pretty name. For a pretty lady.” She huffed. Yara reached forward and began stroking the woman’s chocolate coloured hair. She had a few braids leading to the back of her head but the rest was allowed to flow freely.   
“This is my last stop before I return home… to my father. I’ve failed him.” Yara said.   
“How’s that?” Eve asked.   
“Why should I share sensitive information with you? You could be a little Lannister spy.” She smiled.   
“Because…I’m not a spy. I am trustworthy.” Eve smiled up at her reaching her hands under Yara’s shirt so she could grab the skin on her hips.   
“I tried to rescue my brother, but I failed. And he is still a captive of the Bolton’s.” Yara said, waiting for Eve’s reaction.   
“You’re Yara Greyjoy!” She exclaimed. “Oh don’t look at me like that, everyone knows that Ramsay Bolton has the Ironborn prince.” Yara decided to turn the conversation around.   
“But listen, this is my last night on shore for a while… and when I get back to Pyke…”   
“Well then…” Eve smirked. “You’re gorgeous, Yara Greyjoy!” She pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Yara’s back.   
“You smell of the sea.” She whispered, before moving to kneel on the bed so she was at eye level with Yara, who tried to hand the girl the gold coins but she closed her fist back around them.   
“No, no… I want to be your princess tonight.” Eve said, pressing her lips to Yara’s. She moved her hands to Yara’s shirt and began undoing the lacing at the front. Yara placed her hands on Eve’s sides and felt her ribs through her skin. Eve tenderly brushed her hands across Yara’s naked torso as Yara lifted Eve’s dress off her. God she was beautiful. Eve lay back on the bed and pulled Yara down on top of her, continuing to kiss. Yara moved her hands from Eve’s face to her breasts and the girl let out a small moan. Yara ran her hands down the woman’s body to her thighs and Eve reached over her head and grabbed the furs above her. The taller woman slowly encouraged Eve’s legs apart, rubbing them soothingly. Yara watched the gorgeous woman react to her touch and she brushed her fingers against her opening. She planted a kiss on her before sliding her finger inside.   
“You know what you’re doing!” Eve panted, grabbing hold of Yara’s wrist, encouraging her. Yara leaned down and kissed the girls hand before removing her hand and replacing it with her mouth. She heard Eve moan above her and kept working away. She continued until she the woman let out a gleeful scream. Then she left kisses all the way up Eve’s shivering body until she was completely on top of her.   
“You’re amazing!” Eve said up to Yara before pulling her into another passionate kiss. She rolled down and lay next to her. She stroked Eve’s hair while she drifted off to sleep in her arms. For the first time in a very long time, Yara did not think of Theon. She did not think of her father. All she thought about was the lovely bird she shared a bed with.

Evelyn Hill.


	6. Safe

_“Let’s play a game…”_  
“Lord Ramsay, stop!”  
“Fight back, Theon!”  
Yara fought against the chains, Theon lay on the ground as Ramsay cut into him.  
“Stop! Please!” She screamed.  
“I’ve never known the Ironborn to beg, Lady Greyjoy. That is until I met your baby brother.” Her lowered himself over Theon and sliced open his chest.  
“Theon!” Yara cried.

 

“Wake up, you!” Yara was shaken awake. Eve was propped up on her elbow across from her. Yara wiped the sweat from her forehead and gathered her thoughts. It was only a dream.  
“Were you having a nightmare?” Eve asked.  
“Yes.” Yara said plainly, still trying to wash the images from her mind, sitting up and rubbing her face.  
“You want to talk about it?” Eve suggested as she moved to sit with her legs crossed before her. Yara took a deep breath and nodded.  
“Ramsay was there. He… had Theon, bleeding and bruised. I was there too, chained up. He was hurting Theon and I begged him to stop but then he…! Oh god!” Yara’s face disintegrated and she began to cry.  
“Shhhh! Hey! It’s alright! You’re safe. You’re safe here with me.” She took Yara in a strong embrace, rubbing her shoulder blades and the back of her head. “Take as long as you need.” She took the weeping woman’s hand and begun to take long deep breaths. Soon Yara began to copy her.  
“See…You’re safe.” She rubbed Yara’s hands with her own. Yara looked up at Eve’s face. It was as though she was a mermaid living on land. Long chocolate brown hair, a round face. Large eyes and a small mouth. The morning light shone on her and Yara felt that she had never seen such a beautiful creature.  
“Thank you, love.” Yara said.  
“It’s okay to not be strong sometimes.”

 

“Evelyn! The new day has begun, what are you doing? Stop wasting my precious time!” A voice boomed through the wall.  
“Shit!” Eve muttered.  
“What is it? Who was that?” Yara whispered.  
“That’s the madam. She doesn’t really approve of overnight stays… let alone with another woman. I have to go!” She hastily got up from the bed, but Yara caught her by the wrist.

  
“Eve!” She said. The woman looked back at her pain in her eyes. “Come with me…”  
“What?”  
“Come back to the Iron Islands with me. I promise you will be well looked after.”  
“But…” Eve looked at the floor, and Yara noticed a bruise on the back of her neck that she hadn’t seen before.  
“Evelyn. It’s not safe for you here. God you’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever seen! I want to protect you!”  
“I don’t need protection.” Eve said, rubbing her neck. “I can handle myself.”  
“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to. Where did you get that bruise?” Eve looked back at her.  
“I can’t just leave. I owe a debt to the madam.” Eve looped her arms around Yara’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”  
“Fuck debts! Is she beating you?” Yara stressed. Eve looked to the door then back to Yara and nodded. “Eve, come with me. Be an Iron Islander. We take what we want, and I want you.” She pulled Eve’s face closer, feeling her breath on her neck.  
“I want you too.” Eve pushed their lips together. They both didn’t want to leave the other’s side.  
“Evelyn!” The madam shouted. Eve looked scared, tears swelled in her eyes.  
“Let’s go...” She whispered. Yara grinned and nodded pulling her clothes back on as Eve did the same. The took hands and Eve directed them to the back entrance, were they slipped out the door, the madam still calling for Evelyn from inside. The women ran down the backstreets, hand in hand.  
“This way.” Yara dragged her toward the docks. They sprinted up the gangway and onto the ship. Eve looked back at Lannisport.  
“I’ve never been away before…” She said.  
“This will be an adventure then.” Yara put her arm around Eve’s waist, directing her toward her cabin.  
“Captain…” Cardriff addressed Yara on her way through, smirking.  
“First mate…” Yara giggled, proud of the new lover she had on her arm. Eve squeezed her hand. Yara noticed and leant close to her ear.  
“You’ll be safe as long as you’re with me, love. I promise.” Eve placed a kiss on her check and nodded before turning to have one last look at the only city she ever knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but hopefully you liked it! I you have any suggestions for the next couple of chapters, comment below. <3


End file.
